Daddy's Gone
by Gabi16love
Summary: Young Hermione had to learn that her daddy wouldn't always there for her, that he would make her promises and later break them. Follow her through her life as she slowly begins to learn that her dad is gone and has better things to do than spend time with his own little girl. Walk along side her as she begins to understand what is really going on and what she isn't being told.


_Daddy's Gone_

_***A/N Okie guys as I said in my last update I will be randomly posting stories at random times that I have already written. Also I wanted to post this one story for a while now, for different reasons. I would also like you all to know that some of the issues discussed throughout this story are some things I've personally gone through with my own father. You guys always are, but as always please be kind. Also this story remains unfinished for now as it is a bit hard to tell this story in one shot literally and mentally, but one day I hope to have it completely finished***_

*Disclaimer: None of the characters used are mine, I just like to borrow them from JK Rowling for some fun.*

*Prologue*

Now people would be lying when they say they didn't see what was happening. It would be an even bigger lie if they said it didn't hurt them to see a little girl sitting by the front door waiting for her daddy to come home. She would wait for hours for him to come and get her. Just sitting there by the door time and time again, crying when he didn't show. She would go hysterical when she was told he wasn't going to come this time. Each and every time he would play the something came up card. But you see this little girl of three was just too young to understand.

This little girl of three is named Hermione. Hermione Granger. She was that little girl who would wait for her daddy to come home, would wait for hours for him to come and get her. See Hermione's daddy left her when she was only three. Her daddy would plan special days to spend with her, days where he would just come and visit her, and days that he would plan to come and pick her up for a few hours. But most times he would cancel on her, 'claiming something came up.' It would appear he had better things to do. Those said things that would appear much more important than seeing his little girl, his first born. And that hurt Hermione very much. But nothing hurt more than for the person who would have to break the news to the little girl. It was that person who would have to comfort her when she would bawl her eyes out crying for him to come. That's all she would do was cry each and every time he would cancel on her. It would one day soon happen so much to her that eventually she would grow use to the disappointment. She would become so numb to the fact he would break his promises. It would happen so often that it eventually just wouldn't even fazes her anymore.

Pain really wasn't an unheard of thing for the people in Hermione's life. Hermione's father had caused so much pain. He had caused so many tears to fall from that little girls big brown eyes and run down her cheeks. Hermione's daddy left everyone else in charge of picking up the pieces to his daughter's broken heart that he had no problem breaking. They all had to deal with the girls constant crying out for her father every time he didn't show up for her. There was one person this affected just as much as the girl's mother and that was her aunt. Minerva McGonagall. It hurt Minerva very much to see her niece so broken. It broke her very own heart to see Hermione sitting by the door for hours and hours for a single person. Just sitting there waiting for her father to come to get her. And Minerva just knew that this little girl would be through so much more pain, so much more sorrow than she bargained for. It was all something that she would gladly help her go through with the years to come if need be.

_***A/N I'm gonna be rather honest here I don't think I'll be posting another chapter to this any time soon, but never say never I say. So I will eventually add to this to make it more that 1k. I will how ever be updating the stories that need to be updated. Such as Animal I've Become, Mother's Day Surprise, So Close and Wait for You… People have left me some good advice as to adding one more chapter to both So Close and Wait for You so those are next on my to do list… Thanks for Reading. It truly means a lot to me… As always please leave a Review, Favorite, and Follow.* **_


End file.
